Anywhere
by Tayrine B. G
Summary: Ele quer desistir, e lhe manda uma carta, mas o amor deles é maior que um simples sonhos...


Ele

Ele precisava acabar com aquilo, o mais rápido possível, todos já estavam lhe falando sobre aquilo. Molly e Arthur o olhavam de lado, Moody falava que não era certo, Quim o aconselhara, agora era a carta, a carta dela, a letra dela, o cheiro do perfume dela.

Ela havia prometido lhe escrever sempre, e ele também. Agora ali estava. Teria que fazer o certo, ou ao menos o que ele pensava ser certo. O melhor seria aquilo, acabar de uma vez por todas com o que tinha começado, acabar com o que nunca poderia ter começado, acabar com a sua vida, mais uma vez. Não poderia contar a verdade. Ela o deixaria, ela o mataria, ela o _odiaria_ .

Respirou fundo e entrou na Ordem, a carta em mãos. Suspirou, observando a sala vazia, serena, nenhuma pessoa a vista, o tapete estava bem cuidado, haviam acabado a limpeza, a casa parecia nova. A casa está nova... Pensou ele. Começaria agora a caminhada, a longa caminha para estraçalhar sua vida, novamente.

Por que aquilo estaria acontecendo? Por que aquilo fora acontecer? Logo com _ele_! Ele a amava e teria que se separar dela por quê? Por uma maldição? Sim, ele faria isso, era para o bem dela, aquilo sim era o certo, e não interessava o que ela falasse, o que Sirius dissesse, o que Merlin pedisse. Ele não poderia voltar, aquilo era para o bem dela, o bem de quem ele amava.

Olhou para as escadas, pareciam sem fim, suspirou, talvez ela já tivesse lido a carta... Ele não precisaria falar nada, ela entenderia, mas, aquele era o único jeito? Sim, era. Para _ele_ não tinha mais saída.

Levantou o rosto, os olhos cheios d'água, nenhuma iria cair... Ela não poderia ver as suas lágrimas, ela o conhecia, ele teria que mentir e, se chorasse, ela o perceberia. Começou a subir os degraus. As lágrimas teimavam, piscou os olhos, não iria chorar.

Todos o pressionavam, ele teria que acabar, não a sentiria mais junto a si. Não poderia mais dormir com ela, não poderia tocá-la, não como sempre a tocava, Agora ela seria sua amiga. Ao menos ele esperava que ela fosse isso.

Ele havia prometido uma vez, e agora cumpriria a promessa. Ao menos essa ele poderia cumprir, ao menos essa ele _teria_ que cumprir, mesmo que ela não quisesse, ele teria que se certificar que ela _sempre_ estaria bem.

Chegou ao quarto, suspirou, hesitou ao abrir a porta, levantou a mão, e a porta se abriu, a sua frente estava ela, Nymphadora Tonks, sorrindo, com a carta que ele havia enviado nas mãos.

Ela

A carta havia chegado, era dele. Sorriu, foi até a janela e tirou-a da coruja, a letra estava tremida, estranhou. Deu de ombros e sentou na cama. Suas mãos começaram a tremer, o que seria aquilo? De repente um aperto no coração, como o que sentira na quinta passada. Balançou a cabeça, se desviando aqueles pensamentos, respirou fundo e abriu a carta.

_Manchester, 02 de abril de 2005_

_Nympha,_

_Eu realmente errei muito com você. Perdoe-me. Mas sua avó tem razão, eu já deveria ter acabado o nosso romance, Eu continuei com você mesmo com Lyra em minha vida, não te disse nada, fingi que estava tudo bem, mesmo estando apaixonado por Lyra. Mas estou te prejudicando e não estou sendo visto com bons olhos lá em cima. Sempre pensei que estava te prejudicando. Eu acho que não deveria nem ter começado. Só espero que você seja feliz, sendo que você tem muitos amigos que gostam de você e sei que com certeza vai encontrar alguém que te ame como você tanto merece._

_Estarei chegando em algumas horas, acho que quer conversar comigo._

Era sim a carta dele, era a letra tremida dele, ela suspirou e segurou as lágrimas. Fechou os olhos e largou a carta, aquilo era mentira, abriria os olhos e nada daquilo estaria acontecendo, abriria os olhos e o veria ali, na sua frente, sorrindo para ela, falando que já acabara com a missão e que agora estava tudo bem.

Forçou a respiração a voltar ao normal e forçou o coração a desacelerar. Agora, abriria os olhos e nada daquilo estaria acontecendo, seu amor estaria ali, na sua frente e lhe contaria como foi a missão. Contaria tudo, cada detalhe.

Abriu os olhos. Era mesmo verdade então, ele estava acabando. Ele estava acabando, assim como ela previra. Sorriu, ao menos essa tal de Lyra o fazia feliz. Ao menos ele estaria feliz. Ao menos isso...

Começou a sentir as lágrimas escorrendo, balançou a cabeça, logo ele chegaria, ela teria que mostrar que tudo estava bem, que ela estava encarando tudo aquilo com naturalidade. Um dia iria acabar mesmo... Será? Sim, um dia iria acabar, Forçava-se a pensar isso, talvez a ajudasse a sentir menos dor... Era possível? Sentir menos dor?

Levantou o rosto e limpou as lágrimas, chegara a uma conclusão: Não era possível sentir menos dor, era possível passar para ele que sentia menos dor.

Rumou para o banheiro de seu quarto na Ordem da Fênix, Sirius sempre acreditou neles... Balançou a cabeça novamente, não poderia pensar nisso agora, ele a traíra. Não, ela apenas não fora o suficiente, entendia, ele não poderia falar para ela os seus segredos, não confiava nela, quem confiaria? Ela era muito nova.

Lavou o rosto, e se observou no espelho. Como sempre, fez seu rosto voltar a forma normal. Parecia muito com o pai, mais até do que com a mãe. Deixou os cabelos cacheados soltos, caídos pelas costas. Os olhos grandes e castanhos, o corpo de uma mulher. A Tonks que ele conhecia.

Ele estava chegando, podia sentir, pegou a carta e releu, tinha que ter certeza. Suspirou, abaixou o rosto e o levantou novamente. Sorrindo, rumou até a porta e a abriu.

Lá estava ele, a olhando, lindo. Remus Lupin viera se entender com ela.

Anywhere

Saiu do quarto, seria melhor irem para a sala. Ainda sorrindo, fechou a porta do quarto e começou a andar pelo corredor.

- Estava saindo? - Perguntou Remus. Tonks apenas fez um não com a cabeça e sorriu.

- Vamos para a sala.

- Mas tem gente na sala... - Começou Remus já do lado da mulher.

- Não, estamos sozinhos. - Sorriu Tonks dobrando a carta.

Aquele gesto, tão simples, tão perfeito, de total perdição. Remus não agüentou e abraçou a mulher. Tonks continuou estática, não retribuiu, fechou os olhos esperando que Remus se separasse. Não houve ação da parte dele, Tonks os separou.

Voltaram a andar silenciosamente, Remus pensando no que fizera, no que estava fazendo, ainda sentia o corpo da mulher, no abraço que ela não havia retribuído. Desceram as escadas, Tonks engoliu em seco para não chorar, Remus piscava os olhos.

Tonks sentou no sofá e sorriu, ele suspirou e sentou ao seu lado.

- Amigos? - Sorriu Tonks.

- Amigos... - Acentiu Remus

- Fico feliz em saber que encontrou alguém de quem goste de verdade... - Falou Tonks, observando a lareira, ainda sorrindo.

- Ela não significa nada para mim... - Respondeu-lhe Remus, observando-a.

- Mas se livrou de mim...

- Você agüentou...

- O que?

- Ficar sem alguém durante esses dois meses...

- Sim, mas eu sempre fui assim, sozinha, neste seu ponto de vista. Remus, eu estou realmente bem. Isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, sou mais nova que você, e não posso satisfazer seus desejos... - Sorriu-lhe Tonks.

- Não justifica, em todo caso, não posso voltar...

- Não estou pedindo para voltar.

- É mentira.

- O quê? Eu não estar pedindo para que você volte? – Ela olhou para ele, confusa.

- Não, a carta. Eu não fiquei com Lyra. - Remus abaixou a cabeça.

- Sei... - Riu Tonks.

- Eu... Não... Tenho nada com... Ela... - Voltou a falar Remus, levantando a cabeça e observando Tonks nos olhos. Tonks percebeu que ele estava prestes a chorar. - Eu precisava de uma desculpa, precisava acabar, você não me ama, ama parte de mim... Você não sabe o meu passado.

**Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand**

- Me conte! – Ela sugeriu.

- Confie em mim.

- Eu sei que você não tem nada com ela.

- Não posso te contar.

- Por quê?

- Você não entenderia, me odiaria.

- Volte para mim então. Deixe-me voltar para você... - Sussurrou Tonks, aproximando de Remus devagar e alisando seu rosto.

**We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name**

- Você não entende? Eu não posso! - Sussurrou Remus, sentindo o carinho de Tonks.

- Pode, você deve! Seu passado não me interessa, apenas seu presente me interessa. Volte... – Aproximou-se dele e roçou-lhe os lábios.

- Não posso. – Sussurrou, virando o rosto. - O seu sonho...

- Pode, Remus! Deve! Seu passado pertence a você! Vai acreditar em quê? Um sonho?

- Tonks...

- Você me ama?

**I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there**

**We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name**

- Se não amasse, não teria perdido uma noite chorando por você.

- Por que chorou?

- Preciso te proteger.

- Ficaremos melhor um com o outro, me deixe te ajudar!

- Não posso, Tonks!

- Eu te amo! Você me ama! O que há de errado?

- Sou fraco... - Sussurrou Remus.

- Por quê?

- Estou dependente de você...

- Me deixa te beijar... - Roçou os lábios nos de Remus novamente, Remus estremeceu.

- Espera...

**Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you** ****

**Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now**

- Não posso...

Beijou-o, ele a abraçou, retribuindo, ela o trouxe mais para si, apertando o abraço. Pararam o beijo de leve.

- Eu te amo, Remus, não minta para mim.

- Não posso te falar, Tonks, não poso ficar com você...

- Você já está comigo...

- Você é pura...

Tonks sorriu, talvez ingênua também, isso não interessava, ela o amava e ponto.

- Eu também te amo.

- Promete que ficará comigo? Que nunca mais fará isso? - Sussurrando, Tonks aninhou-se a Remus, ele a assentiu. - Seu passado não me importa, se os Deuses não quisessem que ficássemos juntos, não teríamos nos conhecido...

Remus apenas levantou-lhe o rosto novamente e a beijou.

- Eu sou um lobisomem Tonks... - Disse ao parar o beijo.

**We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name**

Tonks o observava, estática, mais uma surpresa. Agora entendia porque ele desaparecia sempre.

- Vo... Você me odeia...?

Ela sorriu e o abraçou.

- Vamos enfrentar isso... Não me interessa o que você é... Interessa que você me ama...

- Eu te amo.

- Que bom, eu também...

- Todos estão contra...

- Vamos enfrenta-los, estarei com você e você comigo...

- Eu estarei com os dois...

Remus e Tonks olharam para o alto da escada, ali estava ele, Sirius, envolta de uma luz, com uma roupa branca, sorrindo para os dois. O amigo de Remus, o primo de Tonks, o anjo dos dois.

N/A: Gente, essa fic é a que mais gosto, de todas que eu fiz, apesar de ter muito diálogo e eu prefiro escrever fics com mais discrições das coisas, bem, essa fic é realmente ESPECIAL para mim, muito mesmo, e a pessoa que... Me levou a escreve-la sabe disso. Por isso dedico a fic a ele, apesar de meio triste, tudo acabou bem, certo? E vai sempre acabar... Kenji, te amo muito. A música é "Anywhere - Evanescence". Bem, comentem!


End file.
